Darkrai's Mask
by AverageStoryWriter
Summary: When a Charmander is looking for a lost friend a Riolu with a strange mask steals his Ocarina and turns a him into Seedot, now with his new friend White Gastly he must save the land of Hyrule in 72 hours (3 days). This is a crossover of Pokemon and Majora's Mask so don't judge me! Also I hope you enjoy this story! I don't own Pokemon or Majora's Mask.


**Yeah so I thought maybe I'd write A crossover of Pokemon and Majora's Mask since I Haven't actually seen alot of them... 2 to be presice, So yeah hope you enjoy and please Don't make any character request for who's what in this story unless I ask you guys.**

The forest, A quiet and dark place, but there was a galloping heard throughout the forest, A Charmander wearing Green riding a Brown Ponyta could be seen far away even through this fog, "Do you think we'll find her Eponyta?" The Charmander asked worryingly. The Ponyta just Neighed in Responce. But High Above them there were two Gastly's one White and One Purple. They flew down and hit Eponyta on the Nose causing her to Buck off Charmander and knock him out cold.

Just out of Distance a Riolu with a strange mask walked out and giggled, "Hee hee. You two Gastly's did great! I wonder if he has anything good on him though..."

"This guy? I bet 10 Rupees that he has nothing valuble!" The Purple Gastly replied

"Well I bet 30 Rupees that he does!" The White Gastly smirked at her sister.

The Riolu just ignored the two bickering and walked over to the Ponyta and the Charmander. He went looked at all the Charmanders stuff and found an Ocarina which was red on the top and white at the bottom like a Pokeball.

"Jackpot!" The Riolu Shouted.

"What a pretty Ocarina" The Purple Gastly said, " Skull Kid,Lemme touch it! I wanna use it!"

Skull Kid wasn't listening to her but he was instead playing the ocarina and every once in awhile laughing at himself.

"Hey Tael!" The White Gastly said to her brother with and evil smile "Pay up!"

Then the Fire Lizard woke up rubbing his head and glanced over to Skull Kid and the two Gastly's and instantly shouted, "Hey want are you doing with my Ocarina?!"

Skull Kid faced Charmander and at the same time tried to hide it behind his back but the Charmander shouted, "Do you know who I am? I'm Charmander the Hero of Time and I'll give you 5 seconds to give that back!"

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5" Skull Kid finished while jumping on to Eponyta's back and riding off. Charmander instantly started to pursue this culprit and jumped on right behind him. But Skull Kid turned a corner throwing Link off. The Masked Theif entered a cave with Eponyta and the 2 Gastly's He stood up dusting him self off.

"Ok stealing my Ocarina is 1 thing, but Stealing my horse is another!" Charmander yelled to himself. He ran into the cave, only to find himself balancing himself from his certain doom directly down. He fell into total darkness with no aware of what he would find down here.

Charmander landed on something soft and light almost like a flower. The Fire Lizard looked on what he landed on, to find out that it actually was a flower. Charmander stood up scanning his surrondings when a spotlight came on blinding him for a second in the spotlight, floating, was the Theif who stole his Horse and the Gastly's who helped him.

"What's wrong with that Ponyta of yours? It doesn't listen to a word I say!" Skull Kid exclaimed, "So I did you a favor and got rid of it"

"You did what?!" Charmander screamed at Skull Kid.

"Aw Boo hoo!" Skull Kid responded "That horse was as smart as a plant so you owe me!"

Skull Kid thought for a second and responded with evil in his voice "Infact I'll use that favor right now!"

Charmander fell over in pain and weakly responded "W-What are you d-doing to m-m-m-me?"

Suddenly Charmander was in a dark room that didn't look close enough to the room he was just in.

"Where am I?" He questioned with all of his pain gone. All of a sudden he was surrounded by Grass Types mostly Shiftry's, each attacking Charmander. They were surrounding him and closing in with the Fire Lizard stuck in the middle.

Suddenly, he was back in the room with Skull Kid but everything was alot taller now. "Perfect!" Skull Kid said with an evil grin on his face.

Charmander looked in the water to see his reflection but in his place there was a Seedot with a green Acorn Top in place of a regular one.

"No No No No No No! This isn't happening!" The new Seedot exclaimed.

Skull Kid while in Mid-Air started rolling over laughing. "This is to much! Where's my camera I need to take a picture of this!"

He floated back to a newly opened door, laughing his head off, along with Tael. The White Gastly stayed where it was and when Seedot tried to get past her, She would just push him away. Then the door closed and the Gastly looked back and yelled, "Brother!" and started banging herself against the door thinking it would open. But gave up and turned around to Charmander

"You!" she cried "If I wasn't dealing with you than I could've been with my brother and my friend right now!" The Gastly yelled, "Well don't just stand there give me a hand with this door!" She instantly started banging against the door again.

Charamander stood there and replied, "Uh... I don't have any hands"

She turned around and begged, "Please! A helpless little girl is asking you so can you **please **open that door for me?"

"Fine" he responded while groaning and walked forward and pushed a button on the door to open it.

_Why didn't I think of that?_ The Gastly thought.

Seedot just walked far ahead of her but she came up in front of him and exclaimed "Don't leave me here... listen I'm sorry it seems like we got off on the wrong foot, my name is Taetl and I may know where Skull Kid is going! So I'll be your partner until then!"

"Fine!" he groaned and continued going foward until he found a room with a bunch of the flower he landed on and a bottomless pit.

"Hey!" Taetl exclaimed if you dive into these flowers you can pop right out and fly!"

"I can fly like this?" and instantly followed her directions and when he came out with a flower on top of his Acorn Top and glided to the next.

_**Alot of Flying later...**_

Seedot entered the next room which looked nothing like the last room. He and his New Companion went up the stairs where behind them some one exclaimed creepily,

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"


End file.
